deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Dept. Heaven Wiki:Merger/Policy
This page will be the forum for those involved in the merger to discuss the policies, goals and other functional issues of the newly created Wiki. Wiki Updates Revitalizer 05:00, June 26, 2012 (UTC): It appears that most active or well-kept Wikis these days relay news about the Wiki via blogs and blog listing pages. I think this is the way to go for DH Wiki. I'm going to create one, but if anyone feels we should go a different course, I can easily get rid of it. Wiki Features In this section we'll list the available for use on the Wiki as well the recommendations for enabling or disabling from those involved in the merger. Polls- Enabled Revitalizer 06:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC):Yes- Nice extra. No reason to disable. Blogs- Enabled Revitalizer 06:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC):Strong Yes- Essential to relaying important information about the Wiki to its readership. Article Comments- Enabled Revitalizer 06:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC):Weak Yes- Gives less freedom than talk pages, but encourages casual readers to comment who otherwise would have no desire to learn how to "comment" using the relatively confusing talk pages for articles. Category Exhibition- Enabled Revitalizer 06:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC):Yes- The added display options are nice, especially when the original display is one of them. Message Wall- Disabled Revitalizer 06:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC):Indifferent- Again, gives less freedom than talk pages. The ability to have a complete dialogue in one location and still be notified is nice though. I'm fine either way. Chat- Disabled Revitalizer 06:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC):Indifferent- Chat really isn't something that's utilized on smaller Wikis like this. It's usually just an added space on the right hand column. I'm fine of course though if a chat feature is something that is really wanted. Expanded Wiki Navigation- Enabled Revitalizer 06:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC):Strong Yes- Gives a lot more options in regards to the navigation bar. Very helpful. Top 10 Lists- Enabled Revitalizer 06:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC):Yes- Nice extra. No reason to disable. Achievements- Enabled Revitalizer 06:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC):Strong Yes- A fun extra that at best encourages editing and at least is fun to track and eventually customize to fit the Dept. Heaven series. Community Outreach *Revitalizer 17:26, June 28, 2012 (UTC): As a way of making the Dept. Heaven and Wikia communities more interconnected I've set up a page for affiliate wikis and links to Dept. Heaven-related sites. I'm modeling these after the Baten Kaitos Wiki's Affiliate Wikis and Links pages. *Revitalizer 23:32, July 5, 2012 (UTC): I've posted an announcement about the DH Wiki on Encyclopedia Gaming and Community Central. Category Structure This section will be to discuss the structure of the Wiki in terms of categorization. Characters Revitalizer 03:54, June 30, 2012 (UTC): I thought a good start towards pounding out a category structure for characters would be having all characters belong to the series wide Category:Characters. Following that, they should also belong to a game-specific category (see Category:Yggdra Union Characters and Category:Knights in the Nightmare Characters for example), all of which will be subcategories of Category:Characters. And finally, the category pages for any specific character group can be a subcategory of the game-specific character category (see Category:Royal Army for example).